Underwater navigation has applications in civil and military contexts. For example, underwater scientific research may use underwater vehicles to navigate areas of the ocean floor. Similarly, military applications may use underwater vehicles to navigate areas of the ocean floor.
Many existing underwater navigation systems utilize active navigation systems, e.g., acoustic sensors, which are subject to noise and interference from other objects in the water, or from movement of the water itself. Passive navigation systems, e.g., the global positioning system (GPS) are potentially subject to jamming and also have limited penetration in an underwater environment. Accordingly, systems and methods for autonomous underwater navigation may find utility.